


Not the Moving Guy

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: You know what they say about assuming? Hermione apparently does not.





	Not the Moving Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO not the greatest at humor so I hope you find this funny. It made me chuckle. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for letting me use her Grammarly. Any other mistakes are definitely my own... Oops.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: HH Roll-a-Thon 2019: Hermione/Comedy of Errors/Meet Cute, MMFBingo19 Square G5: Sam Wilson/Hermione Granger

Hermione had just arrived in the States, and already things were starting to heat up. The flat that she was supposed to move into flooded the night before her flight touched down, and so she was forced to stay in a hotel for five days. Luckily, the MACUSA was able to procure her a new flat, but this was was further from headquarters and required her to take the subway.

That wasn't difficult, but Hermione's train was rerouted because the tunnels were still being repaired after the alien invasion three years ago. She never knew exactly when or where her train would change, thus forcing her to have to leave nearly two hours early if she wanted to make it work on time.

"Please," she begged her supervisor. "You have to find a different flat. I can't function on four hours of sleep a night." That was because her evening train was always rerouted as well. Hermione's first time in the States was proving to be quite an ordeal.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," her supervisor explained sadly, "There's no other housing for us to place you at right now."

That evening, Hermione decided to treat herself to pizza in a nearby shop to her flat. To her utter surprise, Tony Stark sauntered in just as she was preparing to pay for her meal. He appeared to be picking up an order.

"Happy, tell Pepper that I need a new assistant," he was chattering on to a man in a fancy suit. "That last one didn't understand anything I was trying to tell him."

"That's probably because you talk a mile a minute, sir," Happy replied, but he still began typing away on his mobile phone.

Going with a gut reaction, Hermione jumped up from her table and hurried over to Mr Stark. She took his hand and shook it. "Mr Stark, my name is Hermione Granger, and I'm a witch. I work for the Magical Congress of the United States of America. I would be honoured if you allowed me to quit my job there and come to work for you as your assistant."

Tony looked to Happy. "What do you think?"

"She's a witch."

"Like Wanda. Might be cool."

Happy shrugged. "Your call, sir."

Returning his stare to Hermione, Tony clapped her on the shoulder. "You got the job. Let's go back to my place and talk logistics. Happy, grab the pies, will ya?"

Happy gave a thumbs-up as Hermione and Tony exited the restaurant. That night Hermione made plans to move into Stark Tower and start working with Tony and the rest of the Avengers. Apparently, they were all rather excited to have another witch on hand.

* * *

The next afternoon, Hermione was frantically trying to label boxes before the movers arrived. She couldn't wait to be out of this flat and working for the Avengers. Her job at the MACUSA was important, but it wasn't what she wanted to be doing, and that was helping to save the world. Finally, the doorbell buzzed, and Hermione rushed to answer.

"Hello," Hermione greeted as she opened the door.

"Hey," he said, offering his hand. "I'm Sam. I'm here to-"

"Great!" Hermione practically shouted in glee. "The boxes are all labelled. I never really unpacked because this place was so awful so it should be that hard to move everything."

"Uh…" Sam looked confused, but Hermione didn't notice. "I told Mr Stark that I could handle it, but he insisted."

Sam smirked, aware now that Hermione thought he was there to help move her into Stark Tower. Deciding that she was adorable with her bouncy curls and thick thighs, Sam went along with it for the time being. "So how many boxes have you got?"

"Not more than twenty or so…" Hermioen bit her lip, looking a bit sheepish at the astounded look on Sam's face. "I've moved from London, so I had to bring everything with me." Usually, she'd just use magic, but she had muggle neighbours, and she wasn't sure what exactly Sam knew about magic.

"Okay, so we got this," Sam said, clapping his hands together. "This isn't my normal job, but I'm willing to lend a hand."

"Thank you," Hermione continued rambling on. "This has been the most hectic move I've ever experienced."

Sam just laughed and started carrying boxes down to his car. Eventually, they had everything loaded up and were on the way to Stark Tower. Hermione rambled on the entire time about the move and how thankful she was that Tony sent him to get her boxes. Sam just smiled and chatted along with her, trying not to burst her bubble yet.

* * *

Arriving at Stark Tower, Hermione said hello to Tony and also to Steve, who happened to be there. "I can't thank you enough for hiring Sam to move my boxes," she told Tony.

"Hired Sam?" Tony chuckled and said, "I didn't hire him."

"But then…" Trailing off, she looked toward Sam, who was barely holding in his laughter.

"I'm not the moving guy," Sam was finally able to tell Hermione what he'd been trying to say all afternoon.

Hermione frowned, glancing first at Sam and then at Tony and Steve. "He's not the mover you hired for me?"

"Nope," Tony said with a grin pulling at his lips. "This is the Falcon. He's going to be your partner since you're obviously way more suited to something in the field than sitting behind a desk handling my paperwork all day."

"Wow," Hermione said, cheeks flushed red. "I'm so embarrassed."

Sam playfully elbowed her. "No worries. I thought it was cute."

"Do you hear wedding bells, Cap?" Tony sniggered and then walked toward his bar.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Not yet, but I'm sure you have something planned."

Hermione stood there with Sam. "Sorry about all that. I owe you for all of your help."

"I didn't mind," Sam said, waving away her comment. "If you do want to owe me, let me take you to dinner or something."

"I think I can handle that," Hermione replied, smiling slightly.

"Great," Sam replied, slinging his arm around her shoulders. "Now let's go unload all those boxes form my car."

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
[tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
[LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
[Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
